School Store Wars
by Writer25
Summary: When Edd and Jackie are put in charge of the school store, Eddy sees an opportunity to make some cash. But when Edd refuses to let Eddy take over, he and Ed decides to make their own rival store bringing out Jackie's, and eventually Edd's, competitive natures. Which store will succeed? Or will everyone just get detention? Sequel to Welcome to Peach Creek. I suck at summaries.


A perpetual chill hung in the air, though you couldn't exactly say it was cold outside. It was clear though that winter was coming and coming soon. It was almost a relief to enter the warmth of the school building after such a brisk morning walk. As a matter of fact most of the kids seemed to have an air of bored contentment as the school days droned on.

I sat in math class and watched the clock constantly chewing on my thumbnail. In about ten minutes I was supposed to leave early so I could do my "Student School Betterment" Assignment or some such drabble. Apparently at this school the teachers liked the students to have a hand in making the school run smoothly. It was also an opportunity to earn some extra credit for the class of our choice. My weakness just happened to be the very math class I was sitting in. When it was finally time I received a nod from the teacher dismissing me. Unfortunately, I had to pass by Lee on my way out of my seat. Just as I passed her desk she stuck her foot out making me stumble and the whole class erupted in smothered giggles. I was just thankful that it was just her in my class and not all three of them. Her and her sisters still haven't forgiven me for the whole rocket skate incident last week and have taken jabs at me any chance they got.

I breathed a sigh of relief once I was out in the hallway and looked at the instructions the principal gave me for my assignment. Apparently I was going to assist another student in running the school store which sold school supplies to the students during study break, P.E., and lunch, located in the main hallway. Needless to say I hoped the student I was going to work with was Kevin. Smiling softly I put away my textbooks in exchange for the two lunches I packed just for the occasion. I started to feel my heart beat faster at the thought of just the two of us eating the lunch I made together.

Located pretty close to the lunchroom was a well built stand with a neatly painted sign reading "Peach Creek School Store". The back shelves were lined with notebooks, papers, binders, planners, and paper weights, while the smaller shelves held boxes of crayons and colored pencils, packs of wooden and mechanical pencils, pens, erasers, and small, school-approved nick knacks. A white pristine register sat in the middle with a familiar face avidly polishing it with a wide grin on his eager face.

My heart slowed down, but I felt wide grin spread across my face.

"Double D!" I said happily. "_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"_

Double D started at the sound of my voice and gave me his signature gaped-tooth smile.

"Ah, Jackie," He said. "Um, let's see... _je vais bien, Jaclyn._"

"Good. Very good. Glad to see that your French is improving." I hopped behind the counter to join him and resisted the urge to hug him and invade his beloved personal space. "Last week you could barely say hello without stammering over yourself."

"Yes, well." Double D rolled his eyes and handed me a name tag. "Since Ed and Eddy refused to take French with me it was hard to find someone to practice conversational French with before you joined the class."

"And you're doing very well." I smiled at him fondly.

The one thing better than working with Kevin was working with Double D. Don't get me wrong, we weren't anything more than friends, but while Kevin always reduced me to little more than a simpering idiot I felt 1000 percent comfortable with Edd.

"So," I said helping him dust down the counter. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well it's quite simple, Jackie," Edd said making sure all the note books were straight. "We assist our fellow students in finding the supplies they need, ring them up the register, and at the end of the day turn in all profits to the principal."

"Sounds easy enough," I mumble and glance up. "Oh, here, your tie is kinda crooked."

Without really thinking about it I stepped up to him and started to readjust it for him. He went rigid as I started to fix it and I realized my mistake.

"Ooh, sorry," I apologized and hastily backed away. "I forgot about your personal space thing. Sorry."

"Actually," Edd blushed and looked away. "A professional appearance is always held in higher priority than any personal discomforts. Besides...I don't mind if you adjust it."

"Oh," I blinked in surprise and returned to fixing his tie and decided to tease him a little. "So I guess that means we're officially friends now?"

"Well, yes of course." He sounded so serious and surprised that I had to choke back a laugh.

"Well it looks to Rolf that the too smart for his hat Ed-boy and new to neighborhood Jack have bloomed a romance like Nanna blooms onions in the aged cheddar."

Edd and I jumped apart and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and he turned bright head as well. We both tried to stammer out a defense of what was really going on, but Rolf just rolled his eyes and continued to smirk at us. The bell rang signaling class change and I recovered first and smiled at him.

"What can we do for you Rolf?" I asked.

"Yes, time to get to business," He was suddenly serious. "Wilfred refuses to keep track of Rolf's many school assignments and Nanna will beat Rolf with raw spinach leafs if principal calls again."

"Umm," It takes always takes me a minute to understand what he's saying. "Well we have some planners that might help."

"Hmm, show Rolf some of these planners."

As I turned to the shelf to pick one out for him, I lean over and whispered to Double D. "Who's Wilfred?"

"His pig." He tried to hide his smile at my surprised face.

I'm showing Rolf how to organize his assignments into the planner when I hear a familiar giggle. I glanced up and saw Nazz talking to a stammering and blushing Double who can barely talk to her. Its so obvious that he was a crush on her that it makes me want to laugh. It's just so gosh darn adorable. It's a little less adorable though when Kevin comes up behind Nazz, makes some remark that makes her laugh and they walk away together without another word to Edd.

"Very good then," Rolf nodded when I finished showing him how to use the planner. "Rolf will make purchase."

"Oh, um, right." I gave my head a quick shade and check the price. "That'll be two dollars and fifty sense please."

"Humph," Rolf scoffed and pulls out a five. "Back in Rolf's country you can get three paper whatchamacallits for a chicken."

"Planner number 256," Edd mumbles behind me and writes it down in the inventory log and I ring it up. "Excellent choice, Rolf."

The register dings as it opens and what sounds like running in the distance seems to come out of nowhere. All three of us stop to listen as the footsteps got louder and closer. Just as Rolf begins to hand me the money a colored blur flew between us knocking me back into Double D who surprisingly was able to catch me before I fell. We both look up too see Eddy dancing excitedly around a very annoyed Rolf.

"Eddy!" Double D chastised sharply. "Stop it this instance! Good lord, restrain yourself man!"

"Troublesome beet curd," Rolf mumbled under his breath. "WHY MUST YOU TROUBLE ROLF LIKE UNHINDGED SHOVEL!" He yelled angrily.

He elbowed Eddy in the face sending him flying into Ed who had just turned the corner running happily after his buddy. He continued to run in place next to the school store with that happy smile plastered on his face just like Eddy was plastered onto his chest.

Rolf angrily handed me the money and I quickly gave him his change and his purchase. Edd rolled his eyes and left from behind the counter to try and revive Eddy.

"I hate to say this Eddy," he grunted trying to pull him off of Ed. "But I have yo say that you kind of deserved that blow. You did behave rather rudely."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eddy mumbled half of his face still stuck to Ed's sticky chest. "What'd you do with that cash, Sockhead?"

"Ed," I interrupted noticing that their was in fact a brown, sticky substance here and there on Ed's person. "Why are you so... _sticky _today?"

"Aww it's just left over pudding skin from breakfast, Jackie." He said nonchalantly.

"Riiiight." I decided to leave it at that as Edd finally pulled Eddy free.

He automatically made a beeline towards the register and I stepped in front of it protectively.

"H-hold on!" I yelled. "You can't just take the money out. It's for the school store. You know, our School Betterment assignment?"

"She's correct, Eddy." Edd said frowning. "I'm keeping a careful inventory in which I am expected to turn in at the end of the week as well as our total earnings."

Eddy briefly scowled before getting a cunning look on his face. "Easy fix. We double the prices and make a profit off of that."

I have to admit I wasn't _completely _against the idea, but when I looked over I saw Double D shaking his head vehemently.

"Absolutely not Eddy! That would be dishonest, corrupt, deceptive, unscrupulous-"

"We would get in major trouble, Eddy."

The bell rang signaling that the next class was about to start and Double D quickly flipped down the closed sign and locked down the register.

"Now if you excuse us Eddy," Double D said annoyance still clear in his voice. "Jackie and I a class to attend to."

I quickly put my name tag away with his and quickly wave good bye to them even as Edd began to practically drag me down the hall. Double D probably thought that the class change meant the end of the conversation, but he didn't see Eddy's sly grin that clearly said that things were just about to begin.

**A/N- Please review. I would really like to know if you guys like this or even what you would like to see happen. Thanks for reading**


End file.
